1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative photoresist composition and, more particular, to a photoresist composition of the LCD light diffuse reflecting film.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Presently, the conventional photosensitive photoresist for the light diffuse reflecting film can be generalized into two types, dry film photoresist and liquid film photoresist. Because air bubbles have the tendency of being trapped between the dry film photoresist and the glass material upon being laminated together, yet the pattern of the light diffuse reflecting film is solely determined by the supplier, therefore dry film photoresist is not applicable to users with a specific design thus not highly recognized in the market.
On the other hand, the liquid film photoresist can be further categorized into two types, positive photoresist and negative photoresist. The primary advantage of the positive photoresist is that the desirable form of the photoresist is controllable, however it has disadvantages such as low transmission from its pale yellowish color, and poor chemical resistance. As for the negative photoresist, both chemical resistance and transmission are superior, but its weakness are such that the resolution is poor and the desired form of photoresist cannot be established as wish.
To develop a new kind of negative photoresist composition from which the foregoing disadvantages are absent, the present invention introduces an ultraviolet absorber. The addition of an ultraviolet absorber improves and effectively controls the degree of exposure when the present LCD is exposed during the manufacturing process, thereby allowing the unexposed area with high resolution region to effectively develop and obtain the desire pattern on the light diffuse reflecting film.